Zarkonan Zenheart
Summary Zarkonan Zenheart was one of the few soldiers under General Grom's Empire ever deemed worthy to reach the rank of Elite. His swordsmanship and archery skills were both unquestionable. However, it was ultimately Zarkonan's magical prowess which earned the attention of his Higher Ranks. Self proclaimed (and later wider acknowledge by other Korbloxians) "Mage King" of Korbloxia, he was the most talented mage within all of the Empire. After General Grom's entombment and the dissolution of the Third Korbloxian Empire, Zarkonan took it upon himself to rebuild the Empire from its ashes. After struggling in the chasm for several days, he found a source of magic he could still manipulate, and imbued himself with all its power. The subsequent boost to his power was so substantial that he was confident enough to take the rank of Archlord for himself. Zarkonan's new order was dubbed by others as "The Zarkonic Empire", with a wide range of reactions to his new order. Ultimately, those who opposed him would be challenged by Zarkonan to a duel and there have been no victors since the foundation of his new order. Real life Zarkonan attended almost every Saturday training for his three years of service within Korblox, and as such became one of its most proficient soldiers and notable High Ranks. It should be noted that Zarkonan owned a group called "The Steel Battalion" at the time, and dedicated much of his spare time outside of Korblox to training soldiers there. The group, while insignificant in the larger group world, produced soldiers who stood a chance in Korblox. However, Zarkonan also convinced Korbloxians to join TSB, and this caught the attention and earned the ire of the notable Chosen, Iram Hammerfist. Iram was extremely tempted to try to destroy Zarkonan's group. He often kept check on Zarkonan, but ultimately deemed his actions non-threatening, and befriended Zarkonan. This friendship, while Iram was his mentor, earned Iram Zarkonan's loyalty which has lasted several years. His career in Korblox was initially extremely slow moving. Despite attending all of the training sessions, it took him several months (as was normal at the time) to achieve the rank of mandible. When he acquired his rank, he also managed to lose it on the same day after failing a test set by General Grom. This is the only period in his service wherein his loyalty faltered, and Zarkonan considered leaving the empire. However, after reassurance from the High Ranks and an ultimate desire to become a notable figure in the empire, Zarkonan stayed. His rank was reacquired within a relatively short time span, and thus became the Mage King's journey to Bladesman. His continued dedication to Korblox saw him rise through the ranks once more, and the title of bladesman was his. At the time, there was often one bladesman seen as the "leader" of the bladesmen. Zarkonan, naturally, wanted the title for himself. Naturally, Zarkonan trained with his claymore more and more, until the title was undisputed. It was at this time that Zarkonan began constructing Fort Necromancy (later made into a training fortress) and upon the completion of the training area, Zarkonan was granted the rank of basher (it should be noted that Grom himself said there was no direct correlation). Zarkonan was also extremely determined (like his mentor and friend of the time, Iram) to own one of the tribes. Zarkonan considered himself best-suited to lead the Runeforger Tribe, considering they focused on the creation of new Korbloxian assets. Eventually he became the Rune Inscriber, which is the highest / closest any Korbloxian has ever come to the rank of "Deathspeaker" (owned by General Grom himself within every tribe). Zarkonan constructed several projects after this, but never completed any of them to the point where they could be used for the Empire. By late 2014, Zarkonan was promoted to the rank of Korbloxian Elite. This was to be his last promotion, although before the collapse of Korblox, he was being considered for the rank of Chosen. He took his responsibility seriously (as was expected) and hosted as many training sessions as he could. Some of the older Korbloxians had a hard time adapting to the newly required formality in place when talking to Zarkonan, however new Korbloxians immediately picked up on all the requirements they faced. Zarkonan's training sessions were slightly different, utilising old maps for new purposes (including the "Mesa Raid" game, which was approved of by Korbloxian LRs). When Korblox was finally laid to rest on 01/01/2016, Zarkonan's own creation was where the last official event was held. Notable Facts His swordsmanship was widely renowned both in and outside the official boundaries of the Korbloxian Empire, and he rarely ever lost a duel. He was, by 2015, deemed the 8th best sword fighter in the world, losing 7th place to Iram Hammerfist. Their achievements are especially notable considering neither of them trained for duels, instead having their forms oriented towards group raids and teamwork. Naturally, this placed them at a disadvantage when competing with duelists who had trained specifically for 1 on 1 situations. Category:Korbloxians Category:Magic Users